


It's a Funny Story

by Pent



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Elevators, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ridiculous, Romance, Sappy, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped In Elevator, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven takes Wallace to the Devon Corporation headquarters to show him a special stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Funny Story

“Steven. Explain to me why the headquarters of the company that invented the PokéNav is an out of service area?” In one graceful motion, Wallace took off his hat, ran a hand through his hair, and slid down the wall to sit on the cold elevator floor. He took another helpless look at the bright screen of his PokéNav, its battery nearly depleted.

In the opposite corner, Steven looked up at the ceiling with a hand to his chin. “Strange… I’ve called you from the peak of Mount Chimney before with no problems.”

“That you have,” said Wallace, softly drumming his fingers against the floor.

“Heh, I may have had some influence over the service in that area…” Steven turned to face Wallace. “Dad worries about me getting stuck in a cave somewhere with no PokéNav signal.”

“And here we are, trapped in the President’s own domain, within a similar scenario.”

With a tight-lipped frown, Steven cast his eyes downward and sat on the floor so close to Wallace that their bodies touched. Running a hand down his lover’s leg and stopping at the knee, Steven murmured, “I’m sorry, Wallace… this is all my fault.”

A warm smile appeared on Wallace’s face. “You’ve done nothing to owe me an apology. Your plan for the night was to show me a certain stone housed here, correct?”

Steven nodded. “An amazing mineral… I just wanted you to see it. I didn’t expect us to get stuck in here.”

“Of course you didn’t. We’ll get out of here soon.” Wallace pecked Steven on the cheek. “You can show me that rock, and then we can go home and laugh about this once it’s in the past. I simply _refuse_ to die in an elevator.”

“We’re not going to.” Steven stared down at his hands, distracted. “I might have some food on me if we need it.”

“Steven, always so practical,” Wallace mused, giving his boyfriend another kiss on the cheek as he began digging through his suit pockets.

The contents of Steven Stone’s suit pockets began to amass on the floor before them into two distinct categories: the first, a pile in which Steven carelessly discarded old gum wrappers, business cards, and strings of pocket lint. The second consisted of a variety of different rocks, ranging from messy chunks of coal to refined gemstones.

With each discovered stone, Steven became more and more distant, quietly aligning the rocks into a tidy, perfect line. Wallace studied him with a curious frown on his face, wondering why Steven wasn’t animatedly telling him about each sample as he normally would.

“My, my, Steven. Do you usually keep this many rocks on you?” Wallace prompted when Steven stopped rummaging through his pockets, eyes glazed over at the line of stones before him.

“Oh,” Steven said. “Usually, yes…”

Wallace decided not to press, and Steven surfaced three more minerals before pulling out a small bag of yellow pokéblocks, which he held out for Wallace immediately upon their discovery.

“Steven.” Wallace laughed, pulling himself up and brushing off his pants. He leaned down to kiss the top of Steven’s head before taking a longing look at the ceiling of the elevator. “Those are for you if we begin to starve, my love.”

Steven gingerly sat the pokéblocks on top of the non-stone pile. “Your pokémon can help us if we get thirsty.”

“Steven… if I do recall correctly—and I do—you insisted that I not bring any pokémon with me tonight. They’d merely get in the way, yes?”

“Oh… right…”

With a small grin, Wallace pulled out a single pokéball, skillfully holding it in between his fingers. “Catastrophic events can happen anywhere, to anyone. Never travel without a companion.”

A faint smile fought its way onto Steven’s face as he watched Wallace stretch his legs out. “I’m sorry Wallace. I haven’t been thinking clearly today.”

When Wallace sat back down again directly in front of Steven, he pushed aside the pile of miscellaneous pocket junk but made sure the line of stones stayed in tact. Steven lifted his head to look into Wallace’s eyes.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you haven’t been acting like yourself today, my love,” Wallace said, extending his hand to gently stroke Steven’s face.

Absently, Steven looked down at the stones again. “Wallace… to be honest, there aren’t any rocks in my father’s office that I haven’t already showed you. The rock I wanted to show you is on the roof… I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Wallace laughed. “The roof? Steven, why is there a rock on the roof?”

“There isn’t… I have it with me. I thought it looked beautiful in the starlight, and wanted you to see it under the stars.”

“How romantic,” Wallace chimed, glancing down at the collection of rocks from Steven’s pocket.

“I wish we were out there now…” Steven said, heavy eyes drifting towards the floor again.

Wallace laid down on his back parallel to the line of rocks, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. “Not a cloud in the sky tonight. More stars than I’ve ever seen.”

Taken aback, Steven eventually laid down next to Wallace and looked up at the dismal ceiling with a wispy smile on his face. “Yeah…”

“I hope that rock holds up in comparison to such a spectacular night.” Wallace rolled onto his side, playfully brushing his fingers over Steven. “May I see it?”

Steven’s smile faded in his hesitation, causing Wallace to hold his hand on Steven in confusion. He looked away from Wallace before saying, “I really wanted to show you it on the roof… in the starlight…”

Not minding the line of stones, Wallace scooted closer to Steven and gently led him onto his side before wrapping both of his arms around Steven’s chest in a tight hug. “You can wait to show me the rock under the stars, Steven. It won’t be any less enchanting even after you’ve spoiled the surprise—Steven…? Are you crying?”

No response.

“Steven, I can feel it in your chest,” Wallace said with great concern, pulling him even closer. Steven wiggled his hand free off Wallace’s grasp to dab at his watering eyes while Wallace kissed him on the neck. “We’ll be out of here in no time. I promise that the stars are willing to wait forever on us.”

“Tonight wasn’t supposed to be like this. I’m so sorry, Wallace.”

“Like I said. What a beautiful black canvas tonight, the stars glittering like—“

“—granite…” Steven finished to complete their joke. Both laughed, though with less soul than usual.  Steven loosely pulled himself free of Wallace and sat up, reaching into an inner pocket of his suit vest. Wallace pulled himself up as well, crossing his legs.

“Close your eyes, Wallace. Pretend like we’re on the roof again.”

“As you wish,” said Wallace, a smile appearing on his face again. “It’s a bit drafty out here tonight, isn’t it? At least the night sky looks marvelous.”

Taking a jagged breath, Steven took one of Wallace’s hands and slipped a ring on his finger, causing Wallace to shoot his eyes open in alarm. Wallace’s free hand shot up to his mouth to silence a gasp. “Wallace… you’re the love of my life. I couldn’t imagine a world without you in it… with me. I want to be with you forever, no matter what. Will you marry me?”

“Steven Stone,” Wallace choked, both hands now over his mouth as his eyes began flooding with tears. “Did you just propose to me… whilst trapped—oh Steven, never mind that!”

Wallace threw himself at Steven in a hug as best as he could sitting down, muffling his heavy sobs into Steven’s clothes.

“I-Is that a yes, Wallace?” Steven asked nervously, eyes spilling over as well.

“Yes, Steven. Of course! Yes, yes, yes,” Wallace exclaimed in between crying gasps, not loosening his tight embrace. Steven let out a small laugh of relief as tears rolled down his cheek.

“Oh Steven!” Wallace sharply declared, breaking the long hug and wiping his eyes. “This ring is absolutely gorgeous. I hadn’t looked at it until now.”

Steven laughed with a shaky sniffle. “I thought it suited you.”

Wallace wiped his eyes several times to get a non-blurry view of the ring, but to little avail. “Did you mine this diamond yourself?”

“I wouldn’t stand for anything else.”

Wallace covered his mouth again, still sobbing with the same intensity as his joy. “Steven, this ring. This was the rock you wanted to show me on the roof?”

Steven nodded.

“Oh Steven, I thought you meant that _you_ were the special Stone you wanted to show me. That _you_ look gorgeous in the starlight.”

A blush drew its way across Steven’s face, already red from his crying. “I meant the diamond, really…”

Wallace laughed again, and gently pulled Steven into a kiss, shakily interrupted by both of their tearful gasps. Steven broke the kiss and panted, “Wallace, you’re getting tears in my mouth.”

“Those are your own tears, my beautiful husband.”

Steven wiped his face on the back of his hand. “Wallace…?”

“What is it?”

“We’re trapped in an elevator…”

Once again, Wallace laughed. “That we are.”


End file.
